Astro Willowflight
Category:Characters Description Astro is a shape shifting Fae. He appears as either a small winged Fae standing just over a foot tall or a as a light skinned male standing just below the Sano average. He has a slender build, dark hair, and green eyes in the larger of the two forms. When shifted in his winged state, his features are a small and delicate image of the larger form though somewhat more feminine in appearance. Astro is tough but not necessarily strong; generally relying on skill and cunning rather than muscle. Armor Astro favors light or medium armor. Arms Astro relies on his bow for the most part but pulls out a set of wicked daggers when up close and personal. History Astro’s past is nothing more to him than images and emotional impressions. He spent his time mostly at play but will extend the effort to work… for a good enough reason. He does remember taking what was supposed to be a short nap in the branches of a favorite oak tree and waking up under a different tree altogether in Kullinzios. Skills Astro can sing, dance, and play many instruments. Major Flaw/Flaws: Scared to death of large reptiles. He is more likely to run in panic or freeze up than to stand his ground or defend another when they are around. This may not stop him from finding a safe perch and throwing anything at hand in the general direction of the danger. Minor Flaw/Flaws: His tricks can get him in trouble because even though he sees them as good-natured fun, they can be harmful and destructive. He can also fall asleep easily after a period of energy. He is not always in a safe place when he decides to take a nap. Personality Generally curious and a bit flirty. Happy and energetic times are often followed by a sour attitude and lethargic actions. While he likes being around others, he can get overwhelmed by crowds and busy places especially if they are strangers. When overwhelmed he will either run away or find a corner to hide in until he feels comfortable again. Astro is a trickster and has a snarky streak and may say and do more than he intended in the heat of the moment. This is usually followed by a sincere apology; however, the damage has already been done. He is a bit of a thief as well but mostly as a trick. He generally gives back whatever he has stolen in the end for a laugh. What is the use of stealing something unless the one you took it from knows who was clever enough to pull it off? Beliefs Ask him and he will just look at you with confusion and tell you his favorite color. Quirks Astro talks to trees and plants as friends or enemies and even though none of them have ever spoken back to him in Kullinzios, he is still holding out hope. When feeling energetic, Astro needs to keep his hands busy in order to stay out of trouble; he tends to carve or whittle on small bits of wood or tap out a rhythm with his fingers and hands when trying to keep his hands busy. If you get to know him, you will learn that his friends call him Will. Relationships Astro has taken up residence at Dribs' Tavern and is often seen in the company of Dribs and Linnea.